


Kenma's Secret

by kozumekenmararepairs



Series: The Gravitational Pull of the Sun [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumekenmararepairs/pseuds/kozumekenmararepairs
Summary: Shouyou comes to visit Kenma in Tokyo but discovers something...interesting





	Kenma's Secret

[Somewhere in the Miyagi Prefecture]

 

It was early in the morning on a Saturday. The sun had barely risen over the mountains. Most people would still probably be in bed, but instead, a certain short orange-haired teenage male stood waiting at the train station in the cold with a duffel bag over his shoulder. That man's name is Hinata Shouyou. 

 

Why was Hinata up at this time? The train station was quite empty save for a few people, like himself, who were trying to get out of town. He was headed to Tokyo to visit his volleyball rival, senior in high school, and newly acquired boyfriend Kozume Kenma. Kenma attended high school in the busy city of Tokyo while Shouyou attended high school in the quiet countryside of Miyagi. Luckily, there was no weekend practice for volleyball for the both of them so it was the perfect time to meet up.

 

Hinata, in his excitement, had arrived at the train station well before the train was scheduled to arrive. He could hardly stop himself from jumping and running all over the platform. After waiting what felt like an eternity—in reality, it had only been half an hour—the train pulled into the station. 

 

He made his way into the train and sat in an empty row of seats. He figured he would try to take a quick nap on the train since it would take a long time to arrive at his destination but before doing so, he composed a new message on his phone to Kenma, informing his boyfriend that he was on his way. Knowing Kenma, he probably was still asleep after staying up all night gaming. Unfortunately, after hitting the send button on his phone, Hinata became even more restless and the train ride ended up feeling much longer than it was.

 

* * *

 

[Somewhere in Tokyo]

 

Somewhere in a nice house in one of the nicer neighborhoods of Tokyo, an alarm went off. It kept ringing for five minutes until a hand finally slammed down on the snooze button. The person whom that hand belong to had unfortunately made the dumb decision to stay up until four in the morning playing Love Live. That person was none other than Kozume Kenma. 

 

He glanced over at the clock and checked the time.  _ 11:00AM _ . He had remembered to set the alarm slightly earlier than he usually did since his boyfriend, Shouyou, was coming to visit. Normally, Kuroo would have dragged him out of bed by this time but there was no practice so there was no reason for his best friend to come and wake him up. 

 

Currently, the pudding head was wrapped in his blankets in his large bed. Tokyo’s nights were always cold so even with multiple blankets, he had to curl himself into a ball in order to stay warm enough. Fortunately, the mornings were slightly better and slightly more bearable for the average human. Kenma, unfortunately, was not average. 

 

With a loud sigh of reluctance, the teenager threw the blankets off so that he could get ready for the day. It was within a second of tossing the blankets that he instantly regretted his decision. The cold air of the room instantly hit him at full force, sending shivers all through his body. He swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. 

 

As soon as he got the shower running, he felt better. The steam generated by it already was a step up compared to the cold air of his room. Kenma peered into the wall mirror of his bathroom and almost let out a laugh. His usually combed hair was a complete mess thanks to his bed head and tossing in his sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair, checking to see how long the black roots were getting as they grew in. He had dyed his hair blonde recently but somehow his hair always grew so quick. 

 

Finally, Kenma stepped into the shower. The warm water cascaded down his body and he felt that if he were a cat, he would most certainly let out a purr at that very moment due to the feeling of ecstasy he was having. He soaped up his body and looked down at his feet as the soap rinsed off his body and into the bathtub drain. He then put shampoo on his hair, making sure to cover his entire head with it. Kenma was very through when cleaning himself, especially when it came to taking care of his hair.

 

Twenty minutes later, Kenma was ready for the day. He had showered, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and changed into fresh clothes. He had gotten lazy with his clothes for the day. He wanted to just lounge around in his room wearing the black tshirt and red athletic shorts that Nekoma provided all of its students but since he had to go out into the cold weather, he had thrown on a sweater and sweatpants over the shorts and tshirt.

 

Kenma glanced over at the clock on the wall.  _ 11:30AM _ . Shouyou was supposed to arrive at the Tokyo train station at noon but being the airhead he is, Shouyou would probably get lost trying to get from the centralized train station to the local train station where Kenma lived. Before leaving his house, Kenma grabbed his wallet and phone. He quickly sent Shouyou a message informing the latter that he is on the way.

 

* * *

 

[At the Tokyo train station]

 

Hinata looked through the window as the train pulled into the station, slowing down and stopping at the platform. He searched the crowd of people for a particular person, finally spotting that individual. He grabbed his duffel bag and practically ran out of the train, tackling a pudding headed male into a hug. 

 

Kenma had no idea where Shouyou would be but all that he knew was that the train stopped in front of him was the correct train. One moment, he was watching the train doors open. The next, he felt something—no, somebody—tackling him into an embrace in a flash of orange hair that he knew all too well.

 

“Kenmaaaaa! I missed you!” was all that Shouyou could say. It had been a month since the last time they saw each other face to face, back at the summer training camps. They had texted everyday and occasionally video called. All that time, Shouyou had desperately wanted to be at Kenma’s side but could not.

 

“I-I missed you to Shouyou” was all Kenma could reply as Shouyou embraced him. He simply returned the hug and put his head ontop of the shorter male’s. He knew even without looking at his mirror reflection that a blush was slowly spreading across his face.

 

With that, Kenma took Shouyou by the hand and lead him through the massive crowd of people through the station. Part of him reasoned that it was because Shouyou might truly get lost without holding on but another part of him told him that he really just wanted to hold Shouyou’s hand after being apart for what felt like ten years.

 

* * *

 

[Back at Kenma’s house]

 

After another thirty minutes—most of which was Shouyou rambling on about volleyball and school—the two boys arrived back at Kenma’s house. His parents were gone for the weekend because of business errands so the two of them had the entire place to themselves. 

 

They both took off their shoes as they entered the residence. Kenma instantly went up to his room, and of course Shouyou followed. Kenma already felt a bit hot from wearing all the layers so he went and took off his jacket and sweatpants, tossing them casually over his desk chair. 

 

It was at this point where Shouyou realized he had too much water already and needed to use the bathroom. He asked Kenma to point him in the direction of the bathroom and followed the simple directions. He walked in the bathroom and used the toilet. As he was washing his hands, his curiosity started to get the better of him. It was his first time in Kenma’s house but he didn’t want to make it seem like everything impressed him—although most of it did.

 

In the bathroom, there were a few drawers next to the sink. Shouyou opened the bottom drawer, which also happened to be on the very bottom. He soon wishes that he did not. Inside the drawer, in a white plastic bag, appeared to be a girl’s uniform for school. He never did remember Kenma saying anything about having a sister so he found it odd. Before leaving the bathroom, Shouyou grabbed the plastic bag and held it behind his bag.

 

At this point in time, Shouyou had been gone for ten minutes but Kenma assumed that the shorter male had to clean his stomach. In the meantime, Kenma had gone and set up a multiplayer fighting game that he thought the two of them could enjoy playing for a while. However he was so focused that he didn’t realize Shouyou enter the room.

 

“Kenma I’m back!” Shouyou cheerfully announces. Kenma turns to look at him but notices that he is holding something behind his back.

 

“Hey Shouyou. What’s that you got there?” Kenma asks, thinking it is some weird gift or something.

 

“Kenma, do you have any sisters?” Shouyou asks the older male directly.

 

“No I don’t. Why?” Kenma is a big taken aback by the question. One thought goes to the back of his mind but he dismisses it. There’s no way he could have found  _ it _ .

 

“So then. Kenma, what’s this?” Shouyou shows Kenma the bag, with the contents of what is inside. The Nekoma girls’ uniform.

 

“U-u-umm…” Kenma tries to answer but nothing comes out of his mouth. He immediately goes red and snatches the bag away, holding it behind his back. He shakes a bit, mostly from embarrassment than fear. That confirmed it. Shouyou found out about Kenma’s secret.

 

“I think you’d look cute in a girl’s uniform, Kenma!” Kenma’s train of thought is suddenly interrupted by Shouyou’s outburst. His mind goes from panic mode to surprised mode.

 

“D-do you really think so?” Kenma is more nervous than anything else but upon hearing Shouyou speak his mind puts Kenma at ease. Shouyou nods his head in confirmation so Kenma thinks that he’ll show it off just for Shouyou. 

 

Kenma takes the bag and heads to the bathroom to change. He was going to be a bit lewd but hopefully Shouyou would be okay with that. He locks the door behind him and takes off all his clothes as he peers into the bag. He prays that Shouyou is right and starts to put on the new set of clothes.

 

It is clear upon re-entering the room that Shouyou is speechless. Kenma could feel Shouyou’s eyes on him but all he could do is hold his hands together in front of him and blush like an idiot. The girl’s uniform consisted of a button up shirt, a vest over that, a miniskirt that just felt too short, and black knee-high socks. Everytime Kenma moved, he felt like the miniskirt would rise up and expose his private parts to Shouyou.

 

“Umm...what do you think?” Kenma’s eyes are downcast and the only thing in his eyes are sadness and doubt. Shouyou’s eyes travel up and down, taking in every inch of his boyfriend. As a response, Shouyou plants a kiss on Kenma’s cheek.

 

“You look really cute Kenma!” Shouyou’s eyes light up, making Kenma know that his boyfriend is really being earnest. Shouyou takes Kenma’s hand and lays him down on the bed gently, making sure he is comfortable. Shouyou then lays down next to him and embraces him in a hug while nudging his head closer for a kiss.

 

Kenma fidgeted around a bit nervously but since they were dating, he felt a bit awkward about bringing  _ it _ up. He had something that no one else but his parent and best friend knew. He knew that Shouyou would find out sooner or later but he wanted to tell Shouyou himself so he took a deep breath as he broke from the kiss.

 

“Umm...Shouyou? There’s something I wanted to tell you” Kenma stands up from the bed next to where his boyfriend was laying down. Shouyou stands up and looks at Kenma with a confused expression on his face.

 

“What is it Kenma?” Shouyou genuinely asks. He patiently waits for Kenma to go on, patting him on the head to reassure him. 

 

“Sh-Shouyou...I-I’m not sure how to say this...b-but I’m a girl. It’s a long story” Kenma looks down at the ground when he speaks. He can see Shouyou moving in his peripheral vision but he is too scared to move, scared of what his boyfriend would think. Before he can even run all the scenarios through his mind, he feels Shouyou bring him into a hug. It’s so warm.

 

“Kenma. I don’t care what gender you are or any of that. I love you for you!” Kenma lets a single tear fall down onto the floor. Shouyou’s words really meant a lot to him and he just felt so happy and relieved that he got that weight off of his shoulders. He hugged Shouyou back and put his head on the shorter male’s shoulder—usually that would be awkward but it worked out somehow—and enjoyed the warmth of his sunshine. 

 

After Kenma managed to calm down, the two of them noticed how much time had gone by. It was somehow well into the night already and they had plans to go visit popular destinations in Tokyo—mostly for Shouyou’s sake. Shouyou had changed into his sleeping clothes but Kenma felt like he wanted to embrace the side of him that Shouyou found out about so he went to bed in the uniform.

 

He turned around to see Shouyou already sound asleep. Gently, he planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and smiled to himself.

 

“Goodnight my shining star”

**Author's Note:**

> College has been keeping me rather busy so I was not able to produce this until just now. This is not the length I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
